


April

by Fanficprincess05



Series: Tales from Donnie's Lab [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/M, Fluff, Nurse April, Sick Donnie, Unresolved Sexual Tension, apriltello, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7880356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficprincess05/pseuds/Fanficprincess05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave it to Donatello to run himself ragged. April to the rescue!</p>
            </blockquote>





	April

**Author's Note:**

> So I had been having a hard time figuring out how to place April in one of these stories, and the idea of a sick Donatello just hit me out of nowhere. I just HAD to write this! There isn't really a time period that this falls in, although I'd presume it falls after The Pulverizer Returns! since there is mention of the Stealth Bike.  
> Enjoy!

                I blow my nose for what feels like the thirtieth time in ten minutes, throwing my dirty Kleenex into a pile with all of the other ones. The rawness of my nose from constant leaking and consistent blowing is distracting me from my current project of repairing the Stealth Bike (for the fifteenth time, it seems), and the throbbing in my head extends to the base of my skull, right through my eyeballs. I push back the dizziness and overall sluggishness of my muscles as I continue to unscrew the front tire from its holder. Sickness can wait. I have an important job to finish.

                I smile and my heart flutters slightly as I hear light footsteps behind me; April has entered my lab for her daily visit to see what I am up to. I stand up to greet her with a hug but find myself swaying backwards, and she catches me before I fall to the ground, concern lacing her features.

                “Are you alright, D? Donnie, you’re burning up!” She cries after placing her hand on my forehead. My heart swells at the gesture, but I try to conceal my inner turtle-with-a-crush while shrugging off the state of my physical health.

                “It’s fine, April. Just a flu that’s been growing over the past couple of days. No need to worry about it; it’ll pass. For now, I have work to do so that we can find the Kraang and get them out of New York City for good.” I wave my hand nonchalantly, trying to pass it off as nothing, but I can tell by her face that she is having none of it. She shakes her head, clearly frustrated at my lack of care towards my own personal well being. Standing up, she holds out her hand and I grab it. She hoists me onto my feet, partially holding me up as my knees weaken, and we walk over to the cot in the corner of my lab. Moving the covers aside, she helps me get into bed, and a slight blush creeps up onto my cheeks as I realize that _April_ is taking care of _me_ and not the other way around.

                “April, it’s okay, really,” I mumble, but her facial features are hardened and challenge me to deny the help she is giving me, to face the consequences of not taking time for myself to heal. I sigh, defeated, and sit up in bed against the fluffy pillow as she goes to leave my lab.

                “I’ll be back, D. _Don’t,”_ she growls, pointing at me, “move _one_ inch from that cot, or else you’ll face my wrath.” Her face is serious, but her eyes sparkle with humor. I giggle, and she smiles as she turns and exits out of the door.

                While April is gone, my mind swirls with many different thoughts. The Kraang and their whereabouts, knowing that one day soon they will strike and try to take down all of New York City, to claim it as their own. My Stealth Bike, how many repairs it needs, and how much time is being wasted trying to fix _me_ instead. But mainly my thoughts drift to April O’Neil and how lucky I am to have her in my life, to have her taking care of me in my moments of need. About how beautiful she looks today, with her sparkling eyes and gorgeous hair and amazing smile and-

                The door squeaks open once more and I try fervently to hide the fact that I was just daydreaming about her while she was gone. She notices the blush on my cheeks and the semi-glazed look in my eyes but I think she chalks it up to my sickness, although I see a slight eye roll and smirk cross her lips. Maybe I wasn’t as subtle as I thought I was.

                “You might want to wipe the drool off of your chin, D. I’m not even in a nurse costume or anything,” she jokes, poking my nose but then startling when I cringe in pain. “I’m sorry, Donnie! I didn’t mean..” she mumbles, turning to pull over a table and placing some supplies on it.

                “You know, I wouldn’t mind if you did. Wear a nurse costume, I mean,” I say, half-joking and half-serious, and when she looks at me I wiggle my eyebrows suggestively. She gasps in mock offense and shoves a thermometer in my mouth, shutting me up effectively.

                “Very funny, Casanova. You know, with your wit and humor, you should have girls _flocking_ around your feet,” she says sarcastically, but a grin crosses her features and she laughs. The thermometer beeps and she takes it out of my mouth, a frown crossing her features as she reads it.

                “Well, nurse, what’s my diagnosis?” I say glumly, knowing exactly what she’s going to say, seeing as I diagnosed myself this morning after struggling just to get out of bed. Unlike last time, however, I feel like ignoring the recommended treatment won’t be a viable option.

                “Donnie, you idiot, you’ve run yourself to a temperature of 103.5°F! I don’t even know how you’re still up and moving around!” she yells frantically, her arms waving in exasperation, and although I should be taking this seriously I can’t help but grin foolishly at how cute she looks. Noticing that I’m not paying attention to her rant about overworking, not enough sleeping and something about eating three meals a day, she grunts and grabs a bottle from the table. She takes two pills out of the container and hands them to me, throwing a water bottle quite forcefully onto my lap as well as she gets up once more.

                “Since you’re _so_ keen on forgetting to take care of yourself, _I’m_ going to do it for you. Take those two pills and relax for a little bit. I told Mikey to make you something to eat, so I’m going to get it.” She points to her face and then at me. “Remember, I’m secretly watching you. Get out of bed and you’ll have me to deal with,” she tries to threaten, but it comes out too soft and I just chuckle.

                “Whatever you say, April. And hey,” I say and she turns, holding onto the door frame and looking at me. “Don’t forget that nurse outfit,” I laugh, and try to duck as she grabs a computer magazine off of the desk near the door and shoots it at me.

                “In case you need something to read while you wait,” she says sassily, but is grinning when she walks out the door. I sigh contentedly and actually settle into my little makeshift bed, the soft pillow against the back of my head providing some comfort to the ache and the pills slowly working their way into my system. I must nod off for a couple of minutes, because when I open my eyes April is sitting there watching me, her fingers lightly tracing my forearm in a comforting gesture. The smell of chicken noodle soup fills the air, and my stomach rumbles.

                “How long have I been out?” I say sleepily, and the light sprinkling of her fingertips on my arm activates a thousand nerve endings, all of them shooting up into my brain and creating explosive fireworks. She helps me to sit up, and brings over the soup, placing it on a tray on my lap. She takes a spoon and brings some soup up to my lips. _She’s feeding me! Are all of my dreams coming true today?!_ My mind buzzes fervently with excitement and joy. If this is what being sick is like, let me call it in everyday!

                “About 45 minutes,” she smiles, bringing up a napkin to my mouth and wiping it off. I eat all of the soup quickly, my body secretly yearning for more but not wanting April to leave my presence again. “Sleep very much needed, sleep well deserved. And that’s what the rest of the day is going to hold for you. Sleep,” she emphasizes, putting the empty bowl back on the tray and running a hand softly over my forehead. “Your fever seems to be going down,” she says gleefully. I simply sigh with happiness under her touch.

                “Why are you taking care of me like this? What did I do to deserve such a good nurse?” I say softly, and it’s only partially a joke. April stares into my eyes, and it feels like she’s staring into my soul. I see a mix of things – worry, responsibility, happiness, anger, love – and the feeling of it sucks me in so strongly that I cannot look away. The intensity of this moment is not lost on either of us and it makes me somewhat nervous, because we have never been surrounded by this amount of tension before. Eventually we realize what is going on and we snap back to reality, looking away from each other, a blush creeping up on both of our faces. After a minute of silence April simply puts a hand on my cheek and pulls my face to look at hers.

                “It’s simple. We couldn’t do anything if Donnie wasn’t around. _I_ couldn’t do anything if Donnie wasn’t around,” she smiles sheepishly. “And to have you around, we need to keep you healthy. And so,” she says, pushing me down until I’m lying in bed, “you need to rest up and get better for us. For me,” she looks at me, and the emotions in her facial features make me feel like the king of the world. She goes to get up but I grab her hand and turn her before she can take another step away from me.

                “Will you stay with me?” I say softly, and I can already feel sleep overtaking my body. My hand drops from hers and my eyelids close, but I can hear her walk to the other side of the room, my lab suddenly going dark. I am almost gone for good but before that happens I feel a light fluttering of lips on my forehead, a hand grabbing on to mine and holding it tight.

                “I’m not going anywhere. Ever,” She whispers, and a smile plays on my lips before I finally drift off to sleep for good.

**Author's Note:**

> So just a heads up to some future fics:  
> 1) I'm currently writing another Donnie's Lab story, revolving around Christmas. You heard me right! I know it's September, but this story has been nagging me for some time now and so I'm just gonna throw it out there regardless of timing. Maybe it'll get you into the holiday spirit early!
> 
> 2) Chapter 2 of my Slashed and Destroyed series is in the works, and hopefully I can get it up by Monday or Tuesday latest!
> 
> 3) I also have an idea running for another TMNT fic that gets QUITE dark. Unfortunately, I've got the later chapters all figured out but not the beginning ones. I'll keep you posted on its progress.
> 
> Keep on reading, fellow AO3-ers!


End file.
